1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver, especially for use in collecting and packaging machines, that can be secured on a transport system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that especially for the automated processing of paper products, for example, newspapers, flyers, advertisement brochures, patient information leaflets of medication packages or similar packages, drivers that are fastened to chains carry out the transport of the products in collecting and packaging machines. In different embodiments, these drivers are arranged fixedly or pivotably as a whole on chain members, for example, in order to be deflected at a turning point of a chain wheel by a lever arrangement. In all cases, the driver that is fastened on a chain or in a different way on a transport mechanism is a danger for the operating personnel operating such machines. Contusions and also severe cut injuries can occur when a person is caught with a body part, in particular, a hand, in the area of the driver circulating on the transport system. Such injuries have been counteracted in the past only by use of complex safety clutches with a forced shut-down of the running machine.